The Memoirs of a Nobody
by ElleGal
Summary: After graduating H.S. Tai, a friend of Sora, Riku, Cloud and Leon comes to live with them and attend their university. During this time guys will dig into her memories and most deepest, darkest thoughts while going through the rough times of college life.


**The Memoirs of a Nobody. **

**

* * *

**

**After graduating H.S. Tai, a friend of Sora, Riku, Cloud and Leon comes to live with them and attend their university. During this time guys will dig into her memories and most deepest, darkest thoughts while going through the rough times of college life.**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for errors and crap.  


* * *

**

**I don't own anything, except Tai.**

**

* * *

**

A couple brown boxes were still scattered about in your small yet cozy bedroom. A room that you stayed in for the past eighteen years of your life. But the time has finally come to leave this town, this island, this little lime green room behind. It sounded like a simple task to do…but everyone knows that sometimes the smallest of tasks can be hard too. So many fond memories you had in this room-ones filled with that of your father, your friends, and by yourself. Memories that held moments of joy, happiness, laughter, cries, pain…sorrow. You did your best to compute those times into your mind and other crafty ways, so that you would never forget them. Memories…. Memories hold such a deep meaning to you-they made you the person you are today. The person you have become you were proud of through and through.

There was only one month left in summer vacation…one month left of freedom for you before you begin a new life at Twilight University in Twilight City. After asking…okay, okay that was a lie. After completely whining, pleading, and down right begging, your father finally agreed to let you move into the brownstone with Sora and the boys early on. You somehow convinced him it was to be able to get things settled in and explore the city before starting school. Which was true-well half true. You really wanted to party it up and get it in before settling down and probably not having a social life until winter break. Just thinking about the big city sent chills down your spine. You were ready to start a new chapter in your life…and it will be a good one. Well you hoped it would be.

"Tai, hurry up, you little knot or you'll miss your plane," the warm velvety voice of your father echoed up to your room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Don't rush me, old man." you chuckled in response. But you knew he was right, he always was right. Your plane was leaving in in an hour and you barely had all your luggage in the truck yet.

Standing there in the middle of your room. You started to slowing circle around it, giving it a look over one last time. The numerous posters of your favorite boy bands and other main stream artist that you adored. The mountains of stuff animals in your bed and corner of your room that you couldn't pack away for the trip still sat there, waiting for your next visit home. Bookshelves still filled with a novels and teen magazines. The only thing that wasn't left in your room were your photos. One wall in your room stood completely bare due to you taking them down. Those were the only memories you were able to bring with you.

_**And everybody loved me and no one ever hated, just try to use imagination. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars. I can really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.**_

You bit your bottom lip and smiled as you pulled out your touch screen phone and looked picture of the caller. You always laughed at the photo you manage to capture of a certain maroon haired boy. He crossing his eyes and held up a peace sign with his tongue out with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

_Sora…_

It was one of your favorite pictures of your best friend, even if it was a high school photo taken from a couple years ago.

"Hello," you answered with a giggle.

"Tai, I miss you!" a boyish deep voice shouted from the other end. Sora's voice has matured since him going away for college.

"I miss you too, Sora!" you shouted in return before talking normally. "So you and Kairi still picking me up from the airport, right?"

"Of course, silly. Well…Kairi can't make it, she has to work. But I still got you. Who else has your back like I do?" he answered his question within seconds. "That's right, no one." He laughed.

Too stubborn to admit it to the voice on the other end, you said otherwise, "No, Cloud and Leon has my back, too."

"Oh, well, let me just sleep in for the day and have one of them pick you up."

You laughed, "No, I was just kidding. We both know those two were never morning people especially on the weekend."

You knew if you would be stuck in the airport for a three or four hours by having the audacity to awake Leon or Cloud before ten A.M. when there wasn't work or school to attend too.

"Glad you finally stopped being in denial. You wnhws gkei heewn…" the rest of his sentence was absurd by him nibbling on something. You shook his head, so Sora like.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Fatty McNasty. Could you put the food down so I can understand you," you joked.

"Saw-ree," Sora responded mouth still full of the blueberry muffin he busy chomping away on. He was able to hear a soft laugh from your end.

"Listen, Sora, I got to go now before I miss my plane. And it will be nobodies fault but yours if I miss it," you tried to put on a serious tone-only to fail by chuckling.

"Okay, fine. Sorry for the hold up. Get going, I will see you soon, Tai," his voice full of eager.

"Alrighty then, Captain. That's a 10-4," you laughed.

"Over and out!" the brunet replied before hanging up.

"Tai, if you don't get your butt downstairs here this instant, I'm leaving you behind," your dad jokingly shouted.

"Hey, hey, wait up. I'm coming, I'm coming. You better not leave me, you old pile of bones," you picked up the last of your bags and ran as fast as you could down the to your father.

Then the both of you were up and out of the door, heading to the airport. As time passed by you found yourself standing at the boarding gate of your flight alongside your father. Charlie, your father looked down at you with a worried, soft smile. You saw the crow's feet deepen around his amethyst eyes with the expression. Your father despite some of his aging features and darkened-already caramel skin, due to years of staying under Destiny Island's blazing sun, was still considered a handsome man at his age.

"Dad…" you called out to him in a low tone.

The tall, broad man held a deep sigh in his throat as he placed a hand on your uniquely bright reddish orange hair, the only other trait you taken up from your mother besides her naturally beautiful, soft facial features. Those features mixed with the caramel skin and amethyst eyes of your father indeed made you a breathtaking-no, gorgeous sight to see.

"I am going to miss you, you little twerp. Be careful out there in the city and never go out in the streets alone. And be sure to always stay in Sora's eyesight at all times. Don't talk to strangers and cause any trouble for anybody. Keep your head in the books and-"

"Okay…okay, Daddy, I get it. I am not a little girl anymore, y'know," you chucked a bit to ease the worried man.

Charlie pulled you into a tight hug and kissed your forehead as he rubbed your back, "I know you're getting older now but the wiser part-I'm not so sure," he poked at you.

"Dad," you whined as you pinched his side as he held you, "that's so not funny…I am super smart," you pouted, burying your head deeper into your dad's ribcage.

"I am only kidding, sweetheart. But you should know," he pulled away from you to look down at you. "you will always be my little girl, no matter how old you get, remember that," he smiled.

Just hearing your father say that made you a little teary-eyed, everyone always said you were a big baby. You couldn't help but get emotional at times. You pulled him into a another hug, "I love you, Daddy."

He let out a deep, velvety laugh, "I love you too, big head. Now hurry up now, they are starting to board the plane now."

You looked behind you to see the passengers gathering their things and make a line by the gate. One by one they started heading in to board the plane. You turned to your dad and gave him one final farewell and a quick peck on his lips and begin to walk away.

"Don't forget to call me when you make it there and settled in, Tai," your father shouted at you. You turned around and gave him a quick nod and smile and continued on your way.

After the long four hour flight you finally landed in Twilight City. Most of the time in the air you slept since you caught such a early flight out here. Placing your bag and purse on the floor for a brief moment, you stood there and stretched a bit as oceans of people moved around you as if you weren't even there.

"Oh, freak, how am I suppose to find Sora in this mess."

The both of you agreed the night before that he was going to be standing by the gate you got off at. Sora, in fact, wasn't there when you arrived, but you wasn't angry at him. You sure he had a valid reason for his late arrival.

"Hmm, what to do," you looked about the crowds of people and made your way towards the food quart; deciding to buy yourself a paopu fruit smoothie because your mouth was a little parched. Fifteen minutes have passed and still no Sora, so you pulled out your phone and decided to give him a ring.

"Hey jerk face, where are you at?"

You could barely hear Sora because of the loud background which indicated he was inside the airport. "Sorry, about being late, Tai. I am here now so where are you at?"

"It's okay, and I'm in the food court sitting down in front of…" you paused for a second to read the sign, "Smoothie Fruity World," you laughed at the name.

Sora laughed for a moment before replying, "I am only a hop, skip and jump away from there," he looked at the sign in a close distance, "I'll be there in a second, okay?"

"Roger that, Mr. Townesend."

"Over and out, Ms. Brooks," he chuckled before hanging up.

Within moments you saw a guy about 5'10 with a fitted green t-shirt and some slightly baggy jeans making his way towards me. He held a smile on his face and his hair spiked out wildly. You paused momentary to observe the extremely attractive guy before focusing on finding Sora.

Then you noticed him still coming your way, you arched a brow for a second wondering why. As he came closer the guy started to resemble the person you were looking for to begin with.

"There's my best female friend in the entire world," Sora came up, swooped you up into his arms and spun you around before putting you down and hugging you.

You were speechless for a second and Sora gave you a curious expression before laughing, "Is something wrong?"

Not only did Sora's voice mature, he also matured in his features too. He wasn't the small, skinny boy you used to know back in high school. Sora gained a considerable amount of weight and has become quite toned and felt like he was working with a six-pack too you noticed from the hug he gave you.

"Sora, you've changed," taking in his whole appearance.

"Hey, I am not the only one has changed these past couple years, Missy," he poked at your side.

You laughed at teasing, "You dyed your hair too," you reached up to touch it.

It was true, Sora's rich, dark maroon locks were no where to be found, now he sported a light chestnut brown color which made his trance-like cobalt colored eyes more noticeable. He look even more gorgeous in your opinion.

"You like it?" He asked shyly as he ran his hands through it, cautiously.

"Like it? I love it, you look good. It very becoming of you," you shamelessly admitted.

Sora's body eased at your comment and held a confident look, "Thanks, I hoped you'll like it. Kairi hated it at first but is beginning to warm up to it-or so she says. I know inside she really hates it."

_Kairi…his girlfriend, high school sweetheart-the love of his life._

You gave Sora a soft sigh and smiled up at him, "How can anybody dislike anything about you, Sora?"

Sora just looked at you for a second, as if he was trying to tell you something but decided against it. "I can say the same thing about you, too, Tai," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Bestie." you giggled before picking up bag. "Want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Sora smiled before his chivalry started to kick in, "oh, let me help you with that," he reached for your luggage bag.

"Oh, no, that's okay…I'll leave the other eight bags to you," you grinned before walking off too find the baggage carrier.

"Eight? Eight…" he replied in a less than enthusiastic tone and followed behind you. He sighed. _Women and their need for mountains of clothes._

_

* * *

_

**Well, imma stop at there for now. Read and Review, my lovelies lol. =)**


End file.
